Cookies
by citysteps
Summary: AU. Emily and Naomi meet in an ice cream parlour. Angst and I have a hate/hate relationship so there won't be much of it.


**Hey y'all. So though I'm a bit inexperienced in the writing department, I've had this idea in my head for awhile now, and with two years of being an English major on my back, I thought I'd give it a shot. Unless you think it's absolutely horrible, or if someone else has already written something similar, I'll probably stick it out to the end. This chapter is very short, but with everything else I wanted to include, it would've been way too long for a first chapter. So I decided to cut it in two. The second one will probably be up within the next week. **

**I think that's all I wanted to say for now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. If I did, we'd be watching 45 minutes of Lily Loveless every week ;)**

* * *

><p>I don't have a sweet tooth, but I'm horribly addicted to chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Chocolate chip cookie dough combined with vanilla ice cream is just the greatest thing in the world to me when I need something sweet. And though I said I don't have a sweet tooth, I find myself in the mood for something sweet, specifically chocolate cookie dough ice cream, every single day.<p>

It's a damn good thing I walk to work.

There are two places that have ice cream near my work I love. The first is an adorable little coffee shop called Backwards, open late nights, with peach colored walls, lots of black and white paintings and photographs, and those non-dangly Christmas lights hanging all around the inside. Very intimate feeling. I always imagine myself going on many dates there in the future; perfect place for them. My second favourite place, Cookies, (deceiving name, isn't it?) is just as cute, but much less perfect for a date. It's more of a place to go to with all your friends. Also open late nights, this one is an old-fashioned, '50's style ice cream parlour. I love it to death, but it's always so loud, hard to have a quiet one-on-one conversation.

Their ice creams are equally delicious, so I switch off between the two. So much so that all the employees know me by name and order: "Emily, one small chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream waffle cone." I told you, it's a horrible addiction.

Even though today was Backwards' day, it was raining pretty hard, and of course I forgot my umbrella, so since Cookies is one or two blocks closer to my office, I had to break my pattern.

By the time I walked in, I was fairly wet and in a bit of a sour mood, but still craving my ice cream nonetheless.

"Emilio man! Welcome! Whatchya doin here today? Yous was here yesterday! Not my day!" I laughed at my welcoming by Cook, the owner, who has become like a brother to me. He doesn't mind the switch at all. He's a "friend with benefits," with the owner of Backwards.

"It's too rainy outside to walk to Backwards. Besides I—" I was interrupted by the sight of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And trust me, I have seen, and been with, my fair share of beautiful women. But not one of them has made me stop in my tracks like this before.

"Ah, Emilio. She's one fit bird, isn't she?"

"She is rather beautiful," I replied.

"That's the one I talk about so much. Come 'ere, I'll introduce ya." Clearly he noticed my blatant staring. I couldn't help it though. I just could NOT take my eyes off of her. So I followed him to the register, where she was bent over, making frustrated noises as she was clearly looking for something under the counter she couldn't find.

"Oi, babes, whatchya lookin' for?"

"The stupid fucking ice cream scooper for our soy ice creams. It just came in this morning and I KNOW I put it in here!"

"Why do we need an ice cream scooper just for soy?"

"So no one confuses it with our regular scoops. If an ice cream scooper gets contaminated and someone who's lactose intolerant comes in and orders a soy ice cream and one of us uses a scoop for our non soy ice creams, then that someone breaks out into a huge allergic reaction, it's all on you. That's why," she said with a smirk.

"Alright alright. I'll help ya find it. Did you look over here?" He goes into one of the drawers and pulls it out.

"Right. Forgot to check that one. Thanks."

I chuckled at that. She obviously hasn't noticed me standing here, and I have a feeling he's forgotten I'm here.

I was quickly proven right. "Oi! Emilio! I forgot about ya! Stupid soy ice cream scooper. This here is my best mate, Naomikins."

"Hi, I'm Naomi," she smiled at me and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi. Emily," I smiled back and shook her hand.

I take back what I said about her being beautiful. Beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it. With brilliant blonde hair, eyes as blue and striking as the ocean, and I smile that made my knees go weak, I knew I was done for.


End file.
